crow_landfandomcom-20200214-history
John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.' (/ˈsiːnə/; born April 23, 1977) ' 'is an American professional wrestler, rapper, actor, and reality televisionshow host curently signed to WWE, since 2001. '''Cena started his pro wrestling career in 1999 with Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW), and won the UPW Heavyweight Championship the following year. Cena signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later renamed to WWE) in 2001, debuting on the WWE main roster in 2002. From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into an arrogant and edgy rapper for the time period of 2002-2004, which earned him a huge stardom within the audience on ''SmackDown. Cena later transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two shoes Superman". However, Cena has been labeled as the "most polarizing pro wrestler ever" as his character has many supporters and many detractors.In 2015, WWE credited Cena as being the "face of WWE" from 2004, while in 2012, IGN described Cena as WWE's franchise player since 2005. Throughout his WWE career, Cena has won 25 championships, with 16 reigns as a world champion (13 times as WWE Champion and three times as WWE's World Heavyweight Champion), an accomplishment only previously achieved by WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. He is also a five-time United States Champion, and four-time world tag team champion (two World Tag Team and two WWE Tag Team). Furthermore, he is a Money in the Bank ladder match winner (2012), a two-time Royal Rumble winner (2008, 2013), and a three-time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009, 2010, 2012). Cena has the fourth-highest number of combined days as WWE Champion, behind Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund, and Hulk Hogan. He has also headlined WWE's flagship event, WrestleMania, on five different occasions (WrestleManias 22, 23, XXVII, XXVIII, and 29) over the course of his career, as well as many others pay-per-view events. As of 2016, John Cena is WWE's highest-paid wrestler Outside of wrestling, Cena has released the rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at No. 15 on the US Billboard 200 chart, and starred in the feature films The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), Legendary (2010), The Reunion (2011), Trainwreck (2015), and Sisters (2015). Cena has also made appearances on television shows including Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, Punk'd, Psych, and Parks and Recreation. He was also a contestant on Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, where he made it to the final round before being eliminated, placing third in the overall competition. Cena is also the host of American Grit on Fox. Cena is involved in numerous philanthropic causes; most notably with the Make-A-Wish Foundation. He has granted the most wishes in Make-A-Wish history. Cena appeared in Crow Land's' first rp WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 as a main character with his own story. appearances WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 Smackdown vs Raw 2010 role in games WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 Cena's story Cena has his own road to Wrestlemania where he starts off fighting other wrestler's M.R Kennedy, MVP, William Regal, and Regal and Umaga with Jeff hardy as your partner in a tag match. The true villain's of the story come in at the royal rumble when MVP attacks Cena when he was fighting Umaga and reveals him, Regal and Umaga formed a new country "Better-Than-U-Topia" . Cena then fight's Kennedy,Snitsky, and "Better-Then-U-Topia" with Jeff Hardy and the war between Cena and MVP got bigger when MVP attacked Tony, one of Cena's friends who was in the military . Cena then fought "Better-Than-U-Topia" at No Way Out with a rigged match with the following rules * You must get a five-count to win by pin, but you can lose to a standard three-count. * You cannot use a rope to break a pin or submission against you, but the opponents can. * You will be counted out per normal if you leave the ring, but the opponents can leave the ring without penalty or risk. and to make tings worse they attack Cena before the match. In the end Cena wins but get's attacked after the match. The Next two weeks had Cena taking out "Better-Then-U-Topia" one by one, First with Regal then Umaga. The next week Cena made MVP bleed but couldn't finish the job and MVP got away. The last weeks on the way to Wrestlemania Cena defeated Snitsky, and M.R Kennedy again. At WrestleMania Cena beated MVP in a 15 minute iron man match to end the feud and end Cena's road to Wrestlemania. Smackdown vs Raw 2010 to be added Gallery Category:Wrestling Category:Smackdown vs raw 2009 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2010 Category:Smackdown vs raw 2011